


Please Tell Me the Meaning of Love

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Figure Skater Kirsch Vermillion, Fluff, Ice Hockey Player Zora Ideale, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Zora Ideale, a Starting Forward for the Black Bulls Hockey Team and Kirsch Vermillion, half of the brother-sister Vermillion Figure Skating Duo are forced to teach the 7-12 Beginners Ice Skater Class.  Can a hot-headed hockey player and an arrogant figure skater get along enough to teach the kids how not to fall on their faces?  Or will they crash and burn?
Relationships: Zora Ideale/Kirsch Vermillion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Game One Failure

**Author's Note:**

> I bring you another AU.
> 
> This time featuring ice hockey players and figure skaters. HAHAH, please enjoy!

“Zora,” yelled Asta, who was loud enough to be heard over the roar of the crowd and the jeers of the other hockey players on the bench. Asta was being blocked by two Golden Dawn guys Klaus and Yuno.

“Got it!” The puck came careening towards Zora on the ice in the Clover Kingdom Stadium for the Clover Kingdom Hockey League and the Clover Kingdom Professional Ice Skaters’ Team. Zora caught it with practiced ease as he skated expertly across the ice field towards the goal, guarded by the ever-unflappable Golden Dawn Goalie and Team Captain William Vangeance.

It was the first game of the season for the League and the Black Bulls were in top form. They were actually beating the Golden Dawn (the star of the Men’s Division for four years running) with a lead of 2-1.

Zora was so focused on getting the goal that he didn’t see Golden Dawn’s Starting Defense Alecdora Sandler, a big man with a bad attitude and a complex towards the GD Captain, rushing towards him. Alecdora knocked off the Black Bulls’ Starting Defense duo Henry and Gauche and checked Zora hard into the wall.

He had been checked hard before—getting concussions and broken or bruised ribs, but this time, Zora felt his right arm snap. “Sonvabitch!”

Normally, he’d be able to get up and walk off the pain. But Zora knew his own body well—his arm was broken and the shock from the pain didn’t let him move. He glanced up at the sneering face of Alecdora, as Asta, Gauche, and Luck attacked the asshole from behind. As the brawl broke out between the Golden Dawn and the Black Bulls (it’s a hockey match, what do you expect?), Zora sat helplessly on the ice as the medics-on-sight were brought out and the referees attempted to break up the brawl.

Still reeling from the pain and the shock, he didn’t argue as he was carted off the ice and taken to the medical room. There, he watched on the television the game restart with Magna as his backup as a Forward.

And Zora watched his team lose 3-2. 

Saying a few choice curse words that caused even Doc Owen to scold Zora. A member of the Black Bulls’ Women’s Team (Vanessa) brought Zora’s phone and bag from the locker room, only to see texts from his dad Zara and his mom Amalia asking if he was okay and if he wanted them to come see him.

Since texting was hard with one hand, he called his mother, since she’d be the calmer one. Zora was sure that his dad was in tears and already on his way. “Ma, I’m okay. They’re takin’ me to the hospital to get my arm set and shit.”

_“I’ll call Dad and reroute him to Clover General. I’d like to have a word with that Defense fellow. That’s excess force even for a hockey game!”_

“Ma, please don’t do nothing,” said Zora, sighing. He was a 28-year-old man—he definitely didn’t need his parents to fight his fights for him. 

_“Fine.”_

After making his mother double promise, Zora hung up and sighed. A broken arm meant that his season was over. It’d take three months to heal properly and then he’d have physical therapy. And knowing Julius and how much he cared, Zora had better take his own health and well-being seriously or face the consequences.

“From the look on your face, you already know what I’m going to say,” said Julius Novachrono, flanked by his assistant Marx Francois. Julius Novachrono was the owner and manager of all the CKHL Men’s Division Teams. Since they weren’t a big league in comparison to say like the Canadian, American and Russian teams, things were a bit different on how the CKHL was run. “I expect you to take it easy. And I already found something so you won’t spend the next six months brooding!”

Zora didn’t like the sound of that, as a pit of dread formed in his stomach. Julius’s bright ideas weren’t the greatest. “What?”

“You’ll be one of the teachers for the Ice Skating Beginners Ages 7-12 Class in a month,” said Julius, cheerfully.

“Fuck no,” said Zora. “I ain’t teachin’ a bunch of brats!”

“You are!”

“I’m fucking not!”

Marx interjected, “It’ll help with your PR imagine, which I will remind you is in desperate need of repair since last season you punched several fans.”

Zora’s jaw set and he growled out. “Those assholes were being handsy with ‘Nessa and Noelle. I told ya I ain’t apologizing fer shit.”

“And I agreed, but still,” said Julius, calmly.

Zora made a face. It looked like he had no choice in the matter. Unbelievable. “If I hafta…”

“Good, I’m glad you saw reason.”

All Zora did was gesture rudely with his left hand since his right arm was out of commission. Julius laughed, Marx scolded him and Zora just got madder.

_~to be continued_


	2. Hard Knocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one messes with Kirsch's sister and gets away with it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS WHAT THE TAGS WERE WARNING  
> It's basically Sexual Harrassment and Victim Blaming towards Mimosa, don't read if it triggers you

Kirsch finished styling his hair after taking a shower in the Men’s Locker Rooms at the Clover Kingdom Stadium. He had his normal early morning practice with his sister Mimosa. 

Figure Skaters normally got the ice rights early morning on Saturday, Sunday, Monday and Tuesdays, and the late evening practice on Thursday and Friday. Hockey players had the opposite schedule, with Saturday and Sunday nights being their game nights during the season. Wednesdays were open to the public. 

Kirsch looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at himself. He truly was a beautiful man, even if it annoyed Mimosa to no end when Kirsch said it out loud. Kirsch nodded. He grabbed his bag and locked his assigned locker. 

He exited the locker room and headed to the hallway where the Women’s Locker Room was located to wait for Mimosa. Today, he was giving her a ride home. Mimosa still lived at home with their parents, while Kirsch lived on his own in an apartment that he paid for by advertisements and endorsement deals. 

Mimosa didn’t drive since she was absolutely God-awful at it. And by awful, it meant that she was overly aggressive and sped like a mad-woman. Their oldest cousin Mereoleona taught Mimosa how to drive and that may explain why. He drove with her driving once and never again would he get in a car if Mimosa drove. Their mother normally picked Mimosa up from practice, but their mother was busy at Clover University, judging the doctoral dissertations of some poor wrecked history majors who had the unfortunate luck of getting Kirsch and Mimosa’s mother as their main advisor.

He turned the corner and froze at the sight before him.

Fellow Pro-Figure Skater Xerx Lugner had his hands on Kirsch’s precious, delightful little sister’s arms. Mimosa’s face was pale and her whole body shook with fear and rage.

Kirsch saw red. He dropped his duffel bag and sprinted to rip Mimosa away from Xerx’s hold. Pushing Mimosa behind him, Kirsch snarled, “What the hell do you think you’re doing to my sister?”

He never like Xerx, the man being in the Pro-Figure Skater Singles circuit and often mocking Kirsch, Mars (partnered with his wife Fana), and Fanzell (partnered with his wife Dominante) for not going pro on their own. While Kirsch admittedly knew he was arrogant and egotistical, Kirsch respected others if they deserved his respect. Xerx was a douchebag, through and through.

“Ah, the big brother to the rescue,” said Xerx, clearly annoyed at being interrupted. “Mimosa and I were just having a conversation.”

Mimosa made a disgruntled noise of protest from behind him that told Kirsch that they weren’t “having a conversation.” Kirsch said, in his best threatening tone, “It didn’t look like a polite conversation, Lugner. You don’t put your hands on someone else without their consent. It’s just common sense. I am not gonna let this go, asshole.”

Xerx had the balls to laugh. “Well, she was asking for some attention.” He gestured to Mimosa’s outfit. 

Mimosa hadn’t the chance to even get into the Women’s Locker Room and changed out of her training leotard and skirt. While it wasn’t necessary to be in full costume for training, Kirsch and Mimosa trained in clothing similar to the skin-tight features to get used to the chill on the ice. It was nothing inappropriate, as all the women in the Singles Division and Fana and Dominante wore the same thing during training.

“Excuse me,” demanded Kirsch, incredulously. Douchebag didn’t cover describing Xerx.

Mimosa grabbed Kirsch’s arm. “Let it go, Kirsch, let’s just go.”

“Let it go? No way. Aunt Acier won’t stand for this,” said Kirsch. “People like him need to be punished.”

“I’m the best singles skater, they wouldn’t get rid of me. And it’s not my fault,” said Xerx, sneering.

Kirsch’s temper snapped and he punched Xerx right in the face, Xerx’s nose cracking under the force of Kirsch’s punch. Mimosa screeched, startled.

“How dare you,” said Xerx, muffled from holding his face, blood dripping down.

“Yeah, I dared,” said Kirsch, fuming mad.

Xerx’s eyes flashed dangerously and Kirsch braced himself for the other man to lunge at him, when Yuno and William Vangeance arrived to stop Xerx, while Mimosa grabbed both of Kirsch’s arms.

William Vangeance, the Captain and goalie of the Golden Dawn Hockey Team, asked, in his mild tone, “What is going on here?” William and Yuno had Xerx held back and Kirsch wouldn’t risk hurting his sister because he lost his temper, so Kirsch settled for glaring harshly at Xerx.

Yuno asked, “Mimosa, you good?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” said Mimosa, as the two were good friends, meeting through Kirsch and Mimosa’s other cousins Leopold and Noelle.

William frowned, as if he had an idea of what happened and he was just as upset about it as Kirsch. “I’m gonna call security and Lady Acier. It’s not often that fights break out between figure skaters.”

Kirsch made a face, but knew that he was definitely in trouble, as he was the one that punched Xerx first.

An hour later, Kirsch sat in Aunt Acier’s office (Nozel kindly gave Mimosa a ride home after the statements were taken by the police). His aunt was far from amused. Acier frowned. “You are a grown man, Kirsch. You should have de-escalated the situation and called security.”

“He sexually harassed Mimosa,” said Kirsch, bluntly. “He victim-blamed on top of it. Please tell me that he’s getting in trouble.”

“Yes, he’s suspended without pay pending an investigation,” said Aunt Acier, with a sigh, “but you’re lucky I managed to convince him not to press charges for physical assault with the police, Kirsch, considering what he did was worse. God knows my own sister would have my head, if I had let that happen. Still, I hate to do this to you and Mimosa, but I have to suspend you for the rest of the competition circuit, but with pay. Mimosa will either sit this circuit out or try singles.”

Kirsch frowned. “That doesn’t seem fair.”

“Life isn’t fair. And you will be co-teaching the Wednesday class to the Ice Skating Beginners Ages 7-12, as part of your punishment,” said Aunt Acier, in a tone that suggested that arguing would be pointless.

“Yes, Aunt Acier.”

_~to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Kids’ Lessons Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lessons begin

Two weeks after he broke his arm, Zora had been cleared to go back on the ice, as long as he was extremely careful. Thankfully, he had been skating since he was six. His mother had been a figure skater and his dad had been a hockey player, so Zora was practically raised on the ice.

Wednesday morning at 10am, he entered the Clover Kingdom Stadium, mentally preparing himself from dealing with snot-nosed brats. He was not looking forward to watching the kids fall on their faces for the next few months. The class started at 11am and ended at noon, but Zora had wanted to get out on the ice himself for some warm-up exercises.

He entered the Men’s Locker Room to get to his locker where he stashed the class roster and any information about the kids (allergies, etc). Zora placed his duffel with his cleaned comfortable training clothes on the bench. He opened his locker and began getting himself organized.

He heard the door to the locker room open. While many figure skaters and hockey players took Wednesdays off, there were some who rented ice-time on this day. He looked around the corner and spotted a familiar head of reddish-blond hair at his own locker.

Zora grimaced. He knew that he was supposed to be working with someone else but he didn’t realize that it was gonna be Kirsch Vermillion.

Kirsch Vermillion was _annoying._ He wasn’t a bad guy, but he just annoyed Zora to no end. Via Zora’s friendship with Noelle, he knew Mimosa and Kirsch, Noelle’s cousins. Kirsch was just so…well, he knew that he was pretty and he wanted everyone to know it. Zora only ever admitted to himself and never out loud that Kirsch was attractive in an aesthetically pleasing sort of way. It was best not to feed Kirsch’s ego about his beauty.

A skilled figure skater and a member of the extended Royal family, Kirsch had the tendency to look down on people, which was something that grated on Zora’s nerves too.

_God grant me patience,_ thought Zora. 

Zora quickly dressed himself, grabbed his skates and his folder for the class and tried to escape the locker room without Kirsch noticing.

“Zora, how’s your arm? I hope you know that I will not be doing all the work with the kids,” said Kirsch, haughtily.

“My arm’s fine,” said Zora, not even bothering to address the second statement. “I’ll see you on the ice.”

*

Forty minutes later, Zora and Kirsch were standing in front of a dozen children, all ranging from ages 7-12. Parents and guardians dropped them off and fled the Stadium for Starbucks across the street. Zora didn’t recognize any of the brats, which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he’d never get anything done if Asta’s foster brother Nash or Gauche’s sister Marie were there. A curse because children, who didn’t know him were frightened of Zora, who looked like a devil off a heavy-metal album cover. Today, in anticipation of this, he wore a simple cloth mask over his mouth and nose, instead of his normal leather one that showed off his sharpened teeth.

It didn’t help that Kirsch looked like he’d rather not be near sticky, dirty children and Zora couldn’t blame him.

Kirsch glanced at Zora and then, at the terrified children. “Before we even get on the ice, children, we will review safety procedures and maintain your ice skates.” 

The ice skating classes all had pre-made curriculums, written by Miss Acier and Julius, so Zora and Kirsch were just gonna go off their plans.

Zora nodded in agreement. “The ice can hurt if you’re not careful.” He gestured to his broken arm in a cast and sling.

However, the children didn’t like it and bedlam began.

“That’s boring,” whined one of the kids. “My Daddy said that I’d be learning hockey!”

“Uhh, I don’t want to be here,” whined another squeaky child.

Another child burst into tears, two began shoving each other for no reason, and the rest edged away from the group and looked ready to bolt. They were about to have a mutiny on their hands already!

Zora and Kirsch looked at each other, not really knowing what to do. Leave it to Julius and Miss Acier to put the least qualified people to handle children in charge of actual children. 

“Well, this is going well,” said Zora, as the children became rowdier.

“Humph,” said Kirsch, putting his hand on his hip. “Take your face mask off and scare them into submission.”

“No,” said Zora. “What should we do?”

“I’ll take the crier, you take the pair fighting,” stated Kirsch.

“Deal.”

*

Twenty minutes later, Zora, Kirsch and the dozen children were all thoroughly done with this whole lesson. Zora and Kirsch managed to calm the children down, but no one wanted to do anything, so today, they gave up teaching the kids. They all sat at the Stadium café, run by Samantha Kravitz and Elvira Aguirre (both friends of Vanessa). The two women made the best hot cocoa and what better way to bribe children was with chocolate. Kirsch bought everyone a round of hot cocoas.

Zora can already imagine the nagging he was gonna get from Julius when word got back to the guy about today. He sighed irritably. 

“My aunt is gonna murder me,” Kirsch sighed, exasperated.

“If we survive the parents,” said Zora.

Kirsch frowned. “Wonderful.”

Zora looked at the folder with the safety worksheets and had an idea. “Hey, kids. We’ll buy you hot cocoa next week if you don’t tell your parents how horrible this lesson was and next week will actually do these safety worksheets, yeah?”

The children stared at Zora.

Kirsch stared at Zora.

One of the kids cheered, “Yeah, it’s a deal, Mr. Zora!”

“I’m in,” chorused the rest.

Zora smirked.

“So, I take it. I'll be paying for it,” said Kirsch, wryly.

“You are from a rich, royal family, I think you can take the hit,” said Zora, glibly.

“Fine, I guess if it gets us out of trouble,” said Kirsch, sighing. “And I do suppose that this can be considered bonding with the children.”

“If bribery is bonding, then yeah,” Zora replied.

*

After that horrific day, Zora gratefully arrived home to his apartment. He unlocked his door and realized immediately that it hadn’t been locked. Zora sighed, bracing himself, as he entered his apartment.

“Welcome home, Zora,” cheered Zara Ideale, his dad. Zara was still taller than him, but his father recently started getting gray hair.

“Sweetie, I’ve made ya supper. And I made ya meals that ya can freeze,” said Amalia Ideale, his mother. His mother looked as beautiful and wonderful as ever. 

Nothing ever stopped his parents when they set their minds to something. He truly admired him.

Even if they were clingy sometimes.

Zora shook his head. “You know, I moved out on my own to, you know, be on my own.” His protests of them inviting themselves over all the time were ignored by his dad and mom, Zora received a big hug from his father. He loved his parents and appreciated them and everything they did for him, especially when he was such an asshole delinquent as a teenager. But he didn’t want them to travel all the way across town to take care of him. “The key is for emergencies.”

“And we know our boy when he can’t play hockey,” said his dad, cheerfully taking Zora’s duffel bag. “Come and sit, tell us about the first lesson.”

Zora’s apartment wasn’t big, but it was enough for one person who usually spent his time playing hockey. His place had a homey feel to it or “well lived-in” according to his friends. His kitchen was small, but his mother already had his counters and table full of Tupperware containers. 

“It was awful,” said Zora. “First, I’ve gotta do this thing with Kirsch, you remember Mimosa’s brother, right? And then, the children were all little shits!”

His parents burst out laughing.

“It is Julius’ own fault for letting you attempt teaching children,” said his mom, laughing.

(It was a pleasant evening. Maybe, maybe, he didn’t mind his parents around as much as he let on. It was always nice to have a meal with someone else).

_~to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> The Clover Kingdom Hockey League (CKHL)  
> Hockey Teams (Men’s): (All Teams Managed by Julius Novachrono)  
> (3 Forwards, 2 Defensemen, 1 Goaltender)  
> Golden Dawn-  
> William – Starting Goalie/Captain  
> Langris – Starting Forward  
> Yuno – Starting Forward  
> Alecdora – Starting Defense   
> Klaus – Starting Defense  
> David –Starting Forward  
> Siren – Backup Defense  
> Hamon – Backup Defense
> 
> Black Bulls-  
> Yami – Starting Goalie/Captain  
> Zora – Starting Forward  
> Asta – Starting Forward  
> Luck – Starting Forward  
> Magna – Backup Forward  
> Henry – Starting Defense  
> Gauche – Starting Defense  
> Finral – Backup Defense, Backup Forward  
> Gordon – Backup Defense, Backup Forward
> 
> Silver Eagles-  
> Nozel – Starting Goalie/Captain  
> Solid – Starting Forward  
> Rob – Starting Forward  
> Nils – Starting Forward  
> Curtis – Starting Defense  
> Kyle – Starting Defense  
> Simon – Backup Defense  
> Medio – Backup Defense  
> Roland – Backup Forward  
> Brad – Backup Forward  
> Protobe – Backup Forward
> 
> Crimson Lions-  
> Fuegoleon – Starting Goalie/Captain  
> Randall – Starting Forward  
> Ben – Starting Forward  
> Gareth – Starting Forward  
> Rokken – Starting Defense  
> Ruben – Starting Defense  
> Forte – Backup Defense  
> Leopold – Backup Forward, Backup Goalie
> 
> Purple Orcas-  
> Kaiser – Starting Goalie  
> Adrian – Starting Forward  
> Gaston – Starting Defense  
> Winston – Starting Defense  
> Digit – Starting Forward  
> Zara – Starting Forward  
> Rades – Backup Forward  
> Gueldre – Backup Forward
> 
> Azure Deer-  
> Rill – Starting Forward/Captain  
> Cesc – Starting Forward  
> Francis – Starting Forward  
> Eric – Starting Goalie  
> Marx – Starting Defense  
> Cob – Starting Defense
> 
> Ice Hockey (Women’s): (Both Teams Managed by Theresa Rapual)  
> (3 Forwards, 2 Defensemen, 1 Goaltender)  
> Blue Rose-   
> Charlotte – Starting Forward/Captain  
> Puli – Starting Defense  
> Sol – Starting Forward  
> Borja – Starting Forward  
> Wainsley – Starting Goalie  
> Risacca – Starting Defense
> 
> Black Bulls-  
> Mereoleona – Starting Defense/Captain  
> Charmy – Starting Forward  
> Noelle – Starting Forward  
> Vanessa – Starting Forward  
> Grey – Starting Goalie  
> Secre – Starting Defense
> 
> Ice Skater Singles: (Managed by Acier Silva)  
> (Women’s)  
> Letoile   
> Nebra  
> Dorothy  
> Fragil  
> Finesse  
> Mariella  
> Lolopeckha  
> Undine  
> Slyph
> 
> (Men’s)  
> Jack  
> En  
> Willie  
> Nix  
> Sekke  
> Rick  
> Dmitri  
> Xerx
> 
> Ice Skater Duo:  
> Mimosa   
> Kirsch 
> 
> Fana  
> Mars
> 
> Fanzell  
> Dominante


End file.
